Super Sexy Porn Star
by GravityNeko
Summary: Tohma has a super sexy solo photo shoot for Nittle Grasper's next album cover! Rated S for sexiness


A/N: despite what this title says…Tohma is in no form nude…I don't think I would get away with it…on this site…he's not doing anything pornographic…I just thought the title was interesting….

Warning: suggestive sexual innuendo..adult themes...

Disclaimer: You know I love this right...WRONG. lol I do not own Gravitation, this fine anime belongs solely to Maki Murakami!

* * *

Tohma didn't bat his eyes a wit, bringing himself in front of the cameras. He sighed. If he had to do this he'd do it HIS way. He was adamant about calling the shots. The risqué and seductive clothing he wore. Kneeling in tight black leather pants with a tight shirt with fishnet sleeves and a spiked collar. 

The clothes the man had picked out for him was absolutely uncharacteristic of him. He leaned back, looking through heavy lidded eyes, cerulean orbs flashing.

"Porn star..." The man murmured.

"Pardon me?" Tohma said looking shocked.

"This screams porn star..."

_I was aware that porno stars wore nothing.. _He thought

"I hope you're not thinking I'm going to do that...and that is a stripper, baka."

The man stumbled. "Right, right..."

He sighed. Why did he have a feeling the man didn't know what the word porn star meant...

_I'd be butt ass naked if he did._

He was miserable.

He shivered as he thought of another man watching him when he was...nude.

"It's unnerving and humiliating." He grumbled. "Mamoru...you're going to get it."

This photo shoot was done for the cover on Nittle Grasper's newest album.

He'd questioned why he alone had to be on the cover and Ryuichi simply smiled and said Tohma as extra sexy super sexy porn star would have a wide buying affect on the fans.

"Where does he come up with these titles..." He muttered.

Not to mention the album itself was going to be titled _Super Sexy Porn Star_.

A woman moved in much to Tohma's relief and smiled. "Well, Seguchi-san...don't you look..."

"What?"

"Edible."

Silence.

"Um...thank you..."

_I think._

"I think I want you to..."

"What?"

"Touch yourself."

"Pardon?"

He hadn't heard her right.

"Come again..."

"On your own time, Sir..."

He flushed crimson around his ears.

"And where would you like me to touch myself?"

"Changed my mind. Sit up and suck on one of your fingers."

"Ummm..." The president was speechless beyond belief.

This is going too far!

"C'mon, Sir. Fan service sells."

He looked over too Ryuichi who was grinning over the woman's shoulder.

_Ryuichi..._

"Super sexy porn star..." The brunette chimed in.

_Ryuichi..._

Tohma reluctantly brought one finger up to his mouth and started to suck on the digit.

"Perfect..." The woman grinned.

He didn't know how he'd got into this...

"Now press your wrist to your...groin..." She watched him move. "That's right..."

_This is humiliating._

"Tohma looks super sexy." Ryuichi spoke again

_Why couldn't Ryu do this...?_

He looked into the bright light. _Someone's going to die... _He squeezed his fist. _I'll have someone's job!_

"Seguchi-san..."

"Hai?"

"Pout for me."

"Pout?"

"Something incredibly sexy...something a fangirl could eat up."

_This woman..._ Tohma thought gritting his teeth.

He couldn't take this! Ryuichi sat there watching the photographer mold Tohma into a promiscuous slut. A president reduced to a tramp with a sexy rhythm.

"C'mon, Tohma...Don't think of being the boss...Think of being sexy keyboardist Tohma Seguchi." His best friend urged.

A new look was what the album cover was after and what better look than Nittle Grasper's male keyboardist looking like a feast at an all night buffet.

"At least let me have my hat..."

"Nope."

"My dignity?"

"Silly, Tohma-kun..." Ryuichi spoke again. "Those aren't super sexy."

He sighed again.

"Now pout, you sexy bitch..." The female hollered.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Yay!" Ryuichi looked all excited.

He looked more enthused than the woman.

_What more?_

"That looks about right, Seguchi-san..." She paused. "Ryu-kun...Please go push Seguchi-san's shirt up at bit..."

"Righto..." The vocalist made his way over and did just so.

Tohma looked into the vocalist eyes pleadingly. How had he been reduced to this?

"Don't worry, Tohma...Nothing's better than being sexy for your fans!" He winked and went back behind the camera.

"Perfect..." The woman called for silence.

She then began to snap off rounds of film.

Her subject looked devilishly delicious. If no one knew better you would have never suspected him to be the president of a top notch record company. No you wouldn't at all. Not while he sat there pouting his lips, looking drop dead gorgeous for the cameras, sucking on one finger and eyes cast slightly upward.

Those eyes radiated heat and eroticism.

* * *

"Wow, Tohma! You were awesome!" Ryuichi announced,winking when the photo shoot was over. 

"Thank you, Ryuichi." He replied even though he felt cheap. "Now about the song _Super Sexy Porn Star_?"

"Oh, yeah… I'm almost finished with it. It's gonna be great." He changed personalities. "No one's sexier than Tohma after all….Well maybe me." He laughed patting his friend's shoulder.

Tohma wanted to get angry but couldn't instead he simply smiled.

Off in the distance, he could here Mamoru laughing in the background.

_The things I do….

* * *

A/N: Done! Lol Review! _


End file.
